Pokémon Legend of Spyro
by Daniel Red Dragon
Summary: *Rewrites Season One* Daniel, a prophesied dragon and promising human, gets an Charmander on his first day as a Pokémon Trainer. After having met two Gym leaders, he and his friends travel around the regions to win competitions, while searching answers to the young dragon's family and his people's story of magical dragons. (Cancelled writing)
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Hi everyone. So, after some thinking, I decided to do a rewrite version of the first part of season one of this story, as the first time I did it, I was inexperienced. This rewriting will be kinda the same, but with alternations from the original edition.**

 **Genres: Adventure, comedy-drama, action, dark.**

 **Disclaimers: All locations and characters - save for the many OC's that appear in the story - belong to Gamefreak and Activision.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Old Friends**

On the way to the meadow of Dragon Valley, two dragons was walking side-by-side. The first dragon was an dragon with purple scales, its underbelly was a golden colour, orange wings, gold horns, spikes that goes down his back. His tail ends in a scythe shape.

This was none other than Spyro, the purple savior of the world.

Beside him, was a dragoness with black scales, a magenta underbelly, emerald green eyes, a blade-like tail, her wing membranes is magenta like her underbelly, blade claws on her wing thumbs. She has six silver-white horns on her head. On her front paws, were two silver bracelets.

This female dragon was Cynder, the dragoness that helped Spyro save the entire world. At first, she was unaware of her destiny, but that led to her working alongside the young purple dragon, to a long-time friend.

"So, this is where we'll be living, Spyro?" Cynder asked, looking around the meadow, observing its peaceful scene.

Spyro nodded in acknowledgement. "Since we've been working hard, I thought we could use some time from all the action."

Cynder smiled in appreciation. "I'd always wanted that. Malefor sure was a hard foe." Malefor, otherwise known as the Dark Master, was defeated a few months ago by Spyro and Cynder. All this dragon ever wanted, was to destroy the world to make it his own image, but the heroes didn't stand for it. So, after an hard journey, the two finally confronted the Dark Master at his Lair, which was where he would recreate the world. After an intense fight, he was finally defeated. The world was saved, and peace reigned the Realms once again.

After finding out that they had lived, Spyro decided to take a break from the fighting, and go to one of the places he considered home. He also decided to have Cynder tag along, to which the dragoness gladly obliged.

* * *

 _With a certain red dragon..._

On the grassy mountain overlooking the terrain, a red dragon with a yellow underbelly, a snout that was smaller than Spyro's, along with tail. His height was quite smaller than Spyro's as well.

After the battle for the world, this dragon, named Flame, was happier than anyone would ever be, to see the light once again. When Malefor returned to the world, along with his plan of destroying it, Flame and his female friend, whom he calls Ember, hid underground like the Guardians had ordered every colony to do. As the battle raged, Flame was nervous of what was happening outside. He had wondered, what if the world had been destroyed by now? What would they do? He was sincerely happy that the legendary purple dragon stopped this evil dragon's plans.

As he continued to observe the two dragons from his spot, he gave a large smile. He whirled around, and started to sprint over to a average tree that hung above a certain dragoness.

The dragoness was a pink dragon with blue eyes, a gold necklace in the shape of a heart that bear a red gem in the center. She had light pink wings, a heart at the tip of her tail. She has a purple frill and horns that slightly resembles that of Spyro's.

This dragon was known as Ember. An dear friend of Flame. Ever since she heard of the purple dragon, she had been a huge fan of him. From the war with Malefor, she was once a cowering dragon that hid behind her parents when the Apes invaded her home, and killed her parents.

After that terrible tragedy, she had been alongside Flame and his parents, in hopes of moving on from the Apes' invasion in her home. But, the Apes had also been in Flame's home, having invading several families and killed some of them before finally moving onto their next step of freeing their master.

By the end of the war, however, the Dark Master's plans came to ashes at the paws of Spyro and Cynder.

She gave a big sigh, playing with the small rocks in front of her claws.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Hey, Ember," the voice, turning out to be Flame, called. "There's someone in the Valley."

This prompted Ember to look up at the red dragon. "Who?"

"It's Spyro!" Flame responded happily. At this, Ember gave a huge smile.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "I gotta go!" She quickly stood up and sprinted to the location of where Spyro was.

Flame sighed- She was always like this whenever Spyro was mentioned, even when they were young. He came out of his train of thoughts, and ran after the pink dragoness.

* * *

 _With the legendary dragons..._

Stopping for a moment, Spyro looked around in this terrain. It was an open field, with a large rocky cliff with a hole in the middle, overlook the meadow.

Spyro smiled. This was a perfect spot for he and Cynder to live in from now on.

"Where's this, Spyro?" The black dragoness asked, observing the territory in curiosity.

"This is one of the places I used to visit after the fight with Malefor." Spyro replied, staring into her emerald eyes.

Cynder smiled. "I think this is also one good place for us." Just then, an rather loud, girlish voice rang the meadow.

"Spyro!"

The said dragon sweat dropped. "Oh no..." He looked just in time before a pink blur jumped on him, causing the two to slid across the grass.

"Did you miss me, spot?" The girl voice asked in excitement, staring completely in his eyes.

Looking up, Spyro gave a sheepish smile. "Hello, Ember. Long time no see." Behind them, Cynder started to grow angrier than she had before, but held her composure.

Getting off him, Ember had a happy expression. "I sure had missed you, Spyro. Did you miss little old me?"

Spyro continued to stare sheepishly at him. "I have someone I would like you to meet." He motioned his head behind her, before sweat covered his face as he stared at Cynder's angered look.

"Oh?" Ember grinned lightly. "And who is this "someone"?" She then noticed Spyro looking behind, and she whirled her head back, seeing an angered dragon staring daggers at her. "And who are you?"

"Cynder." The dragoness introduced herself, not stopping staring at the pink dragon.

Just then, Flame walked up to the three, helping Spyro get up. "This is getting out of paw," he whispered lowly to the purple dragon.

Spyro slowly nodded, not wanting the girls' attention.

Ember and Cynder stared at each other, both of them giving dagger eyes at one another.

"Spyro's mine." The latter reminded angrily. "I'll make you remember that."

"Really?" The former said innocently. "Because, I remember him and I seeing each other every time he visited here." Cynder gave a sharp glare at the sheepish purple dragon.

"No need to play innocent." Cynder said harshly to Ember. "He and I went through much together. More than you had seen him."

Ember snorted, giving a smug expression. "It was because WE were meant to be together."

Cynder growled at her, before her tail suddenly smacked against the Ember's cheek.

The boys gasped at this move.

Ember held a paw at the red liquid that appeared on her cheek. She growled in challenge at Cynder, who snarled in response. Cynder and Ember charged at each other, clawing them both just as they neared one another.

Ember scratched Cynder's cheek with a claw strike, causing red liquid to fall to the green ground. The black dragoness reared back, holding the red mark that was on her cheek. She gave her own claw strike at Ember's chest, making some blood to appear. The pink dragoness snarled in anger as her paw scratched the black dragon's neck, marking it with three claw marks.

Cynder stepped back in shock, holding her neck gently with a paw. She gave an irritated sneer at Ember, before her tail smacked another cheek, sending the pink dragon to the side, but she quickly stood back up.

Ember ran up to the black dragon, headbutting her chest, sending her across the ground. Cynder returned that move by giving her own headbutt at the pink dragon's chest, causing her to slid across the ground and making her fall on her rump. She quickly stood up again, opening her jaw as she unexpected blasted a fireball at the black dragon, who gave a surprised yelp as she was hit by the ball.

Spyro and Flame simultaneously looked at each other in worry. Once they began, they never stops until one of them gives up.

Cynder cleaned her smoked face with a wing. She glared at the pink dragoness, who gave a smirk of smugness. "Wanna play rough, are we?" She uttered out, before striking Ember with her blade tail at her cheek, marking it with a bloody mark. The boys' eyes widened at this move delivered by the black dragoness, who gave a triumph grin.

The pink dragoness gently touched her bloody cheek, her eyes filled with fury afterwards. "That does it!" She fired a fireball at Cynder, who ducked right in the nick of time when the fireball neared her. Cynder flapped her wings, creating a gust of wind as she flapped them. Ember held her ground, sticking her claws in the grass. The black dragoness then charged at the pink dragon with her amazing speed, which caught Ember by surprise. Ember yelped as she was being pushed back by Cynder's roughness in her charge, causing her to slid the ground when she was pushed.

Ember held her stomach as she felt the pain in it that never left after the charge attack. Her blue eyes were blazing with fury. She fired another fireball at Cynder, who, again, ducked under it as it flew past the top of her head. Cynder blocked by folding her eyes in front of her as Ember continued her assault with firing endlessly fireballs at the wing shield that Cynder made for deflecting her attacks.

Spyro, who didn't want this to continue, finally stepped forward. "Alright, that's enough. Both of you." An commanding voice was heard in his tone. He stepped between the two glaring dragonesses.

"Whose side are you on, spot?" Ember asked, not taking her eyes off the black dragoness.

"None." Was Spyro's answer. This caused both dragonesses to blink at the response. "Look, Ember. I like you." The pink dragoness briefly smiled, but that vanished as Spyro continued. "But, only as a sister. Nothing more. Cynder had been by my side in the war the whole time. What did you do?"

The question made Ember frown in confusion. What did he mean by "what she did"?

Spyro noticed the confusion on her expression. He gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. But, Cynder and I are now together." He turned around and walked over to the black dragoness, who gave a smile of relief that he chose her over the pink dragoness.

As she saw them walk away, Ember fell to the ground, sobbing as her eyes were filled with tears. Unknown to her, a familiar pair of eyes were watching her behind the large rock behind her.

"He's right, you know." The voice also sounded familiar to her. "Cynder had always been there for him. You should be with the one that had always been there when you needed help in time of need." The voice was gone.

Ember looked at the ground, looking at the wet grass, thinking. The one dragon that had been with her ever since her parents had died was... him. Her eyes widened a bit, before she stood up and whirled to the direction of a red shaped body walking away. She quickly sprinted towards him.

"Flame. Wait up." She cried. Flame stopped in his tracks as he saw her figure just beside him, giving a smile of softness. "How do you like to e my m-" she caught herself before finding the right word to use as the last one. "As my boyfriend?" A shy smile came on her features as she was noticeable blushing.

Flame smiled. He dripped a wing over the pink dragoness and slowly got her closer to him, whispering, "I thought you'd never asked."

* * *

 **AN: Let me know your thoughts of this rewrite of the prologue to the first season of this story. I'll have the past of where Daniel and his best dragon friend met before _Pokémon, I Choose You!_ is being rewritten.**

 **Next time: Hatching! As peace settled upon the Dragon Valley, Spyro and co. are awaiting for their newborn hatchlings as they'll finally be parents.**

 **Please review/favourite/follow, your choice.**


	2. Prologue II: The Hatching

**Note: For those who may wonder, Daniel is the dragonsona of one of dreams about** ** _The Legend of Spyro_** **and** ** _Pokémon_** **crossover that I had when I was ten. So, I created him to be physical from those dreams into a story. If you want to use him in either his human or dragon form, then message me through PM first before having him in your stories.**

 **Disclaimers: All locations and characters - save for the many OC's that appear in the story - belong to Gamefreak and Activision.**

* * *

 **Prologue II: The Hatching**

 _Several years later..._

Years had passed since Spyro and Cynder had come to the peaceful Valley. The sky was blue, a few clouds was out, the wind was fresh, blowing a gentle breeze to all. This was an perfect day.

Inside of a cliff side, which hung over the grassy terrain over a pond of water, was two dragons that nested in the cavern. A purple dragon, around twenty one, his scales are a clean purple, his underbelly was still in its rich colour. His orange wings were slightly bigger in wingspan, to which the dragon was proud of. His muscles were visible as he had noticeable trained with his body over for his elemental training.

On the ground, laid a female dragon. She was around the same age as the purple dragon. Her body were now slim, probably from being careful with it. Her magenta wings were like when she was under the Dark Master's control. Her magenta underbelly was the cleanest in the world, noting on how much she was careful with her entire body. Her tail had a blade-like end. It was noticeable sharper. Her emerald green eyes were a lighter colour. On her forepaws, were two bracelets, which fitted on the paws perfectly.

She opened one eye as she heard steps pacing. Which she predicted was true.

The purple dragon was pacing around, nervousness all over his face.

The dragoness, known as Cynder, opened both of her eyes as she lifted her head up from the ground. "Spyro, would you please calm down?" She pleaded. The dragon, Spyro, stopped his pacing as he heard her gentle voice.

"I don't know, Cynder." He replied, relieving his nervousness off a bit. He glanced at her, staring right into her beautiful emerald eyes. "What if it comes out wrong? I don't know what'll happen!" There was slight panic in his voice.

Cynder smiled with gentleness. "There's no need to be worried." Looking down, she nudged a black and purple coloured egg within her forepaws. "It should hatch pretty soon."

Spyro breathed in and exhaled, trying to get away his nervousness. As he looked, he saw a smile on the dragoness of his life. What caught him a bit off-guard, was that the next noise was a gentle swaying.

"Cynder," he whispered just so she could hear, "the egg." His mate gave a warm smile as she looked down at the swaying egg that was near hatching. Then, a small "CRACK" was heard.

Spyro had an expression of alarm, while Cynder had a warm expression. The egg top soon lifted and fell to the ground, revealing a head that had the black dragon's. Cynder helped the small baby by removing the rest of the egg with her mouth carefully. The small dragon blinked as she let out a cute squeal. The baby looked at the larger purple dragon with her emerald green eyes, giving him a cute smile.

Spyro returned the smile as he gave a good look of the dragon. She had black scales that were like her mother, her wings were a combination of magenta and orange. Her eyes were just like Cynder's, giving more of her appearance. Her tail end was a blade like Cynder's, confirming Spyro's suspicion by her similar look. Her underbelly was a golden colour.

"She look just like you." Spyro noted to his mate, who just smiled in response. Cynder leaned closer to the baby as she gave a grooming lick, earning a giggle as it felt the lick.

Cynder glanced up at Spyro as he only stared at the small dragon. "What do you think we should name her?" Her voice was low and gentle, as she wouldn't want her child be all alarmed.

"Would you name her?" Spyro suggested. "I'm a bit bad at choosing." Cynder giggled after his respond. The small dragon just looked at him with cute, innocence eyes.

"Nina would be perfect for her." Cynder finally said. "She will be called that after my late mother."

Spyro smiled in agreement. "That would suit her perfectly," he agreed, giving a careful nuzzle to his daughter, who returned his nuzzle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Inside a building on the other side of the Valley, two certain dragons was in the house, clearly waiting for whatever they were waiting for to happen.

In the living room, a dragon at the same size as Spyro, but red in colour, his colour had been a bit lighter, more careful. His yellow underbelly was more than it first was. His tail had been noticeable sharper. His horns were like Spyro's in shape. His eyes came to be more in black, but had a small light gray in them.

Beside him, was a pink dragon, whose scales was the cleanest that ever had been, unlike those Duchesses' scales. Her body was slim just like Cynder's, her light pink wings was bigger than they were in the beginning. Her pink heart-like tail end grew a bit bigger as well. Her blue eyes, to Flame, grew more beautiful over the years.

After their meeting with that black dragoness, Ember and Flame had confessed their love for each other, but had begun dating five years later when everything was settled between those two dragonesses that had fought over Spyro, which Flame had slightly found humorous when he remembered that scene. Two years later, when he asked his now-mate Ember, she just knocked him in the back of his head, saying someone had to keep him in line, and that someone was her.

Now, Flame had a expression of nervousness just like Spyro had, as he looked at Ember warming their egg. The egg contained their first child, which Ember's parents would had been proud of if they had been alive, but they were gone for many years. Flame's parents was still alive, but his father's location was unknown when he was turned into a being called a human and took on a long journey just when he and Ember got their first egg, much to their disappointment.

Slowly opening one eye, Ember called, "Oh, Flame." Said dragon who jolted up. Ember continued, "Don't be nervous. The egg will hatch soon."

Flame inhaled a breath and exhaled, trying to calm down to his normal calmly side. Just then, the egg between Ember's paws shook.

"Ember!" Flame grew alarmed. The pink dragon, however, was more calm than him, as she looked down at the egg with the usual warm expression she had after she mated with him.

The egg continued to shake, until a small "CRACK" sound was heard. The scale top of the egg slowly lifted up and fell to the ground, revealing a small, red dragon as it let out an cute squeak.

Ember gave the baby the warmest smile she could muster. It was just so cute!

The small dragon had red scales like Flame's, its underbelly was a pink colour, giving it a combo between both Ember and Flame. Its wings was just like Flame's, its tail was also like his. Its eyes were a yellow colour, its had frills that goes down from its back to the tail, the frills were of an orange colour.

 _He's so cute!_ Was Ember's thought as she stared at the blinking dragon, who gave an innocent squeal as he moved closer to his mother's chest for comfort and warmth.

"What name should we give him?" Flame asked with gentleness, looking at his son who looked back at him after a blink.

"I think Daniel would do." Ember answered, nuzzling her son.

"Let me guess," Flame started, "Of one of your relatives?" His mate just gave him a known smile. "Well, it do suit him." The red dragon concurred as laid beside his mate and son, the latter of whom slept just as his father laid down.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this is where the plot goes with a start. I want to do Daniel's past after this one, just to make sure its revealed right after than much later.**

 **Next time: Kidnapped! Daniel, a three-year-old dragon soon meets up with a beautiful dragoness at the same age as him. However, they would soon be brought to the darkness of their home, as Cynder will meet an old friend of hers when she was under the Dark Master's control.**

 **Please review/favourite/follow, your choice.**


End file.
